


Dipper: Log 41

by TeaTones



Series: Pinescones College au [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, College AU, Coming Out, M/M, Pinescones, Roommates, collegedipper, collegewirt, parks and recs, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTones/pseuds/TeaTones
Summary: Wirt had been working diligently on an argument essay he’d been assigned that morning; though his eyes strayed from his work more than he’d like to admit, finding his roommates reactions to the show and sarcastic quips aimed at Wendy far more interesting.Coming out is never easy, especially when it's on accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on log 41 from the collegedipper blog.

The sound of clicking computer keys from Wirt’s laptop merged with ‘Parks and Recs’ playing on the TV in the background filled the dorm as Wirt, Dipper and Wendy sat around the room. 

Dipper and Wendy were sitting on the floor, being as Dipper's bed was an absolute disaster; cluttered with books, stray papers, and laundry he’s been pushing off folding for two days now.

Wirt had been working diligently on an argument essay he’d been assigned that morning; though his eyes strayed from his work more than he’d like to admit, finding his roommates reactions to the show and sarcastic quips aimed at Wendy far more interesting. Only getting flustered when Wendy caught him staring. He turned his attention to the TV, going back and forth between that and his laptop screen once more.

The show wasn't bad, not at all. He could see many parallels between it and ‘The Office’. It wasn't a bad thing, ‘The Office’ was a good show. The first one him and Dipper had watched at the beginning of their first semester of College. 

It didn't escape Wendy, the way Dipper would spare glances at Wirt, lingering for a moment before returning back to the screen with a small smile etched on his lips. She nudged him with her elbow, giving him a knowing look before nodding in Wirt's direction. 

A slight flush spread across Dipper's freckled cheeks, man did he have it bad for his roommate. Was he being that obvious? A small pang of dread shot through him. He looked back up at Wirt to make sure he hadn't caught on, and relief filled him as he saw him typing contently on his computer. He turned his gaze back to Wendy and elbowed her back.

He turned his attention back to the TV and smiled. Ah yes, the episode with the gay penguins. A truly iconic one, at least for Dipper it was. His fingers began to pick at the fibers of the blue carpet on the floor, nervous energy returning as he risked another glance at his roommate, only to meet his eyes. A the blush returned to his cheeks, as well as Wirt's, as they both turned their attention back to the TV.

Wirt’s lips pressed in a flat line, his heart racing and body flooded with nervous energy. He hadn't been in an actual relationship in well over two years, why did he have to fall for his roommate? This was such an awkward situation. What if Dipper found out? Oh god, surely that would be the end of it. He wouldn't be able to handle losing him as a friend, honestly.

Wirt cracked a smile as Leslie Nope realized she just married two male penguins, his mind going back to the news story from awhile back about the two male penguins taking care of an abandoned egg. It was rather cute. He went back to working on his paper, which was due this time next week, and had to be five pages at least. His Microsoft Word document read two and a half pages, so he was already halfway there. Wirt switched the tabs to his web browser as he scanned through one of his sources for more information, all the while still listening in on the show.

He cracked another smile as he heard a woman on screen say, “Gay marriage ruins every marriage.”. Even going so far as to let out a snort of laughter.

“I want to ruin every marriage.” He blurted out without even thinking about the implications.

Dipper froze in place for a split second before shooting his gaze from the TV to his roommate. Wendy followed suit, though not as surprised as her obviously oblivious friend. She’d been suspecting Wirt was somewhere on the LGBT spectrum since they first met. 

A bright red flush colored Wirt's cheeks as he realized what he’d just said, “Ahh, I-” his voice squeaked, “I’m-I gotta..” he trailed out before promptly setting his laptop aside and exiting the room. 

He was absolutely mortified. And Dipper's reaction. He had to be uncomfortable around him now, for sure, “Oh my gosh.” He whispered, pacing around the hall before his eyes zeroed in on the bathroom door. He’d hide away there, it wasn't exactly a private getaway, being a public bathroom with many stalls, but for him, at that moment, it was the only escape. He entered the bathroom, relieved when he found that it was empty. However finding he wasn't as lucky as he thought, groaning as his sock clad foot landed in a small puddle in front of one of the showers.

“Oh, of course.” He sighed.

Meanwhile back in their room, Dipper was still sitting on the floor. Awestruck. Did this really mean what he thought it did? He turned to Wendy for conformation, “Did he just,” he racked his hand through his hair as his eyes dropped to the floor, “Does this mean he’s?” An almost giddy smile stretched across his face as he started connecting the dots in his head.

“Dude, its been so obvious.” She lightly punched his arm, “I knew, like, the entire time. For someone who's so smart, I'm surprised you can still be so dense.

“But really, Dipper, you should go see if he's ok. I think you freaked him out with your weird gawking.” Wendy’s tone changed from joking so serious.

Dipper was picking at the carpet again as he thought back to a few moments before. He was in such a state of disbelief he hadn't quite thought about how weird his reaction was.

“Y-yeah, I'm gonna,” he stood up, “I’m gonna go check on him.” With nervous energy bubbling in his stomach, he left the room in search of his roommate. Taking time to check every corner and turn in the hallways, and when he still didn't find him, he checked the bathroom on that floor.

There he was, hands gripping the edge of the porcelain sink, and starring himself down in the mirror with the look on his face of a man who’d just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

“Wirt.” The boy’s body went rigid when he heard Dipper say his name. He’d been found pretty quickly, though it wasn’t all that surprising since he hadn't exactly been hiding that well to begin with. 

“Y-yeah?” He squeaked out nervously, fingers clenching the sink ever harder as he willed his head to turn and face him. 

Dipper hesitated, the fear in Wirt's eyes not going unnoticed, “Hay man,” he walked over to him, only stopping when he reached sink next to Wirt's, then leaned back on it, “Is everything ok?” Dipper asked. He was gonna let Wirt officially tell him, and not just jump to any conclusions.

“Yeah, I-I'm just peachy?” It sounded like more of a question than an answer, as Wirt tried to avoid making eye contact.

Dipper huffed out a sigh, “If you'd rather not talk about it, I can respect that. But i’m here for you if you need someone to listen. It won't change anything.” he paused before adding, “No matter what. Ok?” he reached out and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, then leaving his hand there.

Wirt took a moment to get his thoughts together, torn between feeling nervous or relieved, “I guess you could say I'm a bit mortified?” He shrugged before turning his attention to his roommate, “I can’t believe that,” he paused to swallow nervously, “that’s how I came out?” He shrugged, nervous energy still wreaking havoc in his mind.

Dipper did the best he could to meet his eyes before responding, “Dude, it’s fine.” He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before continuing, “I don't mind if your bi, pan, gay or anything else really. You're still my friend, no matter what. Ok?” He took his hand of Wirt's shoulder.

After a moment, Wirt nodded, “It’s not weird or anything?” He finally turned to face Dipper, fear no longer in his eyes, though he was still nervous. 

“No way man.” Dipper grinned, “Not a bit.” 

A small smile tugged at the corners of Wirt’s lips as relief swept through him, “Well,” he laughed a little, “now I feel kind of dumb for getting all worked up about it.” He sighed.

Dipper shook his head, “You're not dumb, man. Coming out to people is never easy, especially when it’s on accident. Your reaction is totally valid, so don't feel dumb.” 

“I-I guess you're right.” He shrugged, “Thanks, for ah, not freaking out or anything.” He pursed his lips before continuing, “I've had others find out in the past who haven't exactly been understanding.” flashbacks to high school passed through Wirt's mind. A girl, Ronda, spotted him kissing his boyfriend after a date his sophomore year, and outed him to their entire class. Sarah was so mad at her for doing that, and even angrier at the immaturity of the rest of their school. Wirt remembered hearing the boys in his classes who sat near him request to be seated elsewhere. The girls who would tease him asking for fashion advice. Getting pushed around in the halls, and people not wanting to sit next to him on the bus fearing he’d make a pass at them. And how his boyfriend broke up with him shortly after transferring to another school.

Yeah, he’d defiantly had his fair shake of bad reactions to it. 

“Well you don't have to worry about that with me.” Dipper shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, “Now let's say we get out of the bathroom and back to our room?” He smiled, “Not that I don't like the ambience of it all,” he joked, “but at least nobody will intrude on our conversation there.”

“Yeah,” Wirt pushed away from the sink, “Plus the bathroom is kinda gross.” Wirt joked back.

As they made their way down the hall, Dipper couldn't help but notice Wirt was missing the sock on his left foot, “Ah, dude I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but your missing a sock?”

Wirt raised his hand to reveal the damp sock in question, “Stepped in a puddle.”

“Gross.” Dipper made a face and bumped their shoulders together, as they made their way back to the safety and confines of their room. Everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been taking on writing requests based on my two Pinescones blogs collegewirt and collegedipper. Anyone who's confused or lost feel free to visit them!  
> I'm still taking requests as well.
> 
> collegewirt blog: http://collegewirt.tumblr.com/  
> collegedipper blog: http://collegedipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
